Vetriver
The City of Vetriver, is a city located in the Senja district. Vetriver was founded shortly after the establishment of the City of Centura. It is now a large and rapidly growing community. It is the largest city in Etchnion. Vetriver has seen a huge economy boost from real estate among other things. History The area of Vetriver was first founded shortly after Centura was established. Vetriver was first found out by "Rex" and built his home on Vetriver Point. For years his home was the only building in the area, and the entire District of Senja. At that point the District of Senja was official, however with no residents it was managed by a small group out of the City of Centura in the Reyida District. Having small amounts of money for this District meant the road maintenance and other various things like Route lighting was not common in Senja. Route 1 ran past Rex's home and to the south, where it ended shortly after waiting expansion and construction. Not much long later Rex converted his home into a large glass building, and left empty and for sale, moving himself back to the City of Centura. A year or so past and thus brought the first few people to settle this area and establish the Village of Vetriver, named after Vetriver Point. A few homes were built, as well as some businesses. The first point of interest was the small 5 story building, which was home to free compact living. This attracted some attention from Centura's homeless population. A few more buildings were built as well as a high-rise that was home to the Senja Government Building. Shortly after though Vetriver saw some time of stand-still. The population stayed around the same, and the small village did not expand much. However, a year or so from present time saw the expansion of the Village of Vetriver. Several homes were built, as well as new businesses moved in. Real estate was on the rise, and boosted the economy of Vetriver quite drastically. The District of Senja also saw a huge boost from Vetriver's economy. Many Routes were repaired as well as upgraded. This also lead to the construction of the Vetriver Tower, a 10-story modern high-rise built in the downtown area. This was home to the village hall, and other village offices. More recently, Vetriver has been offically declared as a city due to its population. More high rises have been built, as well as the orignal "Rex House" on Vetriver Point had converted into the Senja Capitol building. Recent Development In recent development, Vetriver has seen a boom of several new homes, including a new neighbourhoods. Among this recent development a few new high-rise towers, the new Rex Works Tower being the tallest in the city, and District of Senja. The Rex House, the first building ever built in the Senja District, which left vacant until the, then, Village of Vetriver purchased it and converted it to the village hall. However, just recently, the District of Senja purchased the building and converted it to a 3-story tower, with a bell tower atop. The bell tower actually making it the 3rd tallest building in the city. The, then Senja district building then became the city offices of Vetriver, and the Rex House became the capitol building of Senja. The Avas Hotel & Convention Center was built also. The hotel being one of the largest buildings in the known area (Senja and Reyida Districts). It is a 7-floor hotel, with a grand lobby, 4 ball rooms, and a large pool. It's design has won awards from designers and artists in the area. It is also the only hotel & convention center in all of Senja and Reyida Districts, because of this it attracts a large number of people and holds several events each year. This also directly effects Vetrivers economy and growth. The Avas Corporation is also headquartered in Vetriver and says they plan to expand one day. Transportation The City of Vetriver is served by several roads, and a network of freeway systems. The major Route 1 Expressway runs East to West through the City and continues West to Commack and Aberdeen. Vetriver is also served by rail with the VTA Rail System, by the Vetriver Transit Authority (VTA). It currently has 9 stations, with one station in The City of Centura, connecting the two major cities. Six of the stations alone are in the City of Vetriver. Two more stations are serving the communities of Commack, a suburb, and Aberdeen. Notable Features Vetriver features many outstanding featrues, with more to come. *Avas Hotel & Convention Center *Senja District Capitol Building *The Pointe Tower *Rex Works Tower *Sector Express Headquarters *Vertical Shops of Vetriver *Avant Communications Headquarters Building *Vetriver Medical Center *Redstone Monument *Vetriver Grand Mall *Pyare Square Building *VTA Rail System Planned Features These are the planned or in the works projects to be built in Vetriver *Vetriver Arena *Vio Tower Neighbourhoods * Downtown Vetriver * Berkley * Hannover Park * Riverside * Dempster * Lake Park * Dousman * Hoyt Park * Haltmeyer Suburbs *Commack - The City of Commack, the second largest city in Senja and the third largest city in Etchnion. Located north west of Vetriver's city centre. *Aberdeen - The Village of Aberdeen was recently declared a suburb to Vetriver and part of the Greater Vetriver area, as Vetriver grew out further west. Category:Cities Category:Senja